


A Pint Of Rocky Road

by fictionalcandie



Series: Smitten 'verse [3]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/pseuds/fictionalcandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris takes Adam grocery shopping, and runs into someone he wasn’t expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pint Of Rocky Road

Adam has always been distracting, to Kris. He has been since Kris first met him, from the very beginning when Adam had thrown a freckled, stupidly long arm around Kris’s shoulders and accused him of being interested in Allison, and he hasn’t gotten any less so at all since then. In fact, he’s even more distracting now, when he’s walking next to Kris, peering at the grocery list and teasing Kris for not being able to spell soy milk (with visible hickeys and even more that aren’t visible — all put there by Kris that morning, when he woke Adam up by kissing a path along the freckles of his back).

There are a bunch of Adam’s things in the back of Kris’s car — a duffle of clothes, three pairs of shoes, a half a box of makeup and… Kris doesn’t even know what — and that’s distracting, too, maybe the most distracting thing ever, because _those things are going to Kris’s apartment to stay there_. Adam is _bringing his stuff to Kris’s place_ , maybe not all of it but _enough_ of it, because he plans to be at Kris’s a lot, maybe almost as much as he plans to be at his mom’s house. Adam is actually planning to spend lots more time in Kris’s bed, maybe waking up exactly the way he did today, and that means many, many marks left on Adam’s skin, every day.

Okay, _that_ is the most distracting thing ever.

So Kris is maybe a little startled when he hears his name being called across the dairy-frozen section. He turns and freezes, staring at Cale, who is walking past the ice cream and grinning as he approaches.

“Hey,” calls Cale, and then he’s stopping right in front of them, still grinning, though now he looks curious. “I thought you usually do your shopping on Saturday, man.”

“Uh, yeah,” says Kris, wide-eyed, “Hi, Cale.”

Next to Kris, Adam shifts awkwardly. He clears his throat.

Kris should introduce them. He knows he should. He _wants_ to. But he wasn’t really expecting to need to perform introductions in the middle of the grocery store, with Adam holding Kris’s list and looking young and self-conscious and mussed and did Kris mention _young_? It doesn’t particularly help that Kris has just glanced at his reflection in one of the freezer doors and noticed that he’s sporting a massive hickey of his own on one side of his neck, and wow, Cale is totally going to put two and two together and get five. Kris is turning several different shades of red just thinking about it.

This is so humiliating.

While Kris dithers, Adam clears his throat again.

“Hi,” he says, with a bright, but tense, smile. “Uh. I’m Adam. You must be—”

Cale’s grin gets a lot, lot wider. “ _Oh_ ,” he says knowingly. “Oh, you’re _Adam_.”

Kris’s blush gets even hotter, because yes, that right there is exactly what he was afraid of. He sighs.

Adam just sort of blinks at Cale, nonplussed. “Yes?” he says, more uncertain now.

“So,” Cale raises his brows at Kris, “is this _the_ Adam?”

Kris bites his lip. But Adam goes very still next to him, obviously tense in a not-good way, and it doesn’t take a genius to know what he’s afraid of, so Kris takes a deep breath and firms his jaw, and says, “Yes, that Adam. Cale, this is... Adam, my boyfriend.”

Then, because Adam is still unmoving — and Kris is going to discuss that surprised look on Adam’s face and how it was completely unnecessary, later — Kris picks up Adam’s arm and wraps it around his shoulders, tucking himself in close to Adam’s side and wrapping his own arm around Adam’s waist.

“Adam,” he says gently, “this is Cale, one of my best friends.”

“Hi,” Adam says, automatically, even though he’s said that already.

“Awesome. It’s great to finally meet you, man.” Cale switches his shopping basket to his other arm and offers his hand to Adam. “Some of us were starting to think maybe Kris made you up, or something.”

The look Adam gives Kris is a strange combination of confused and smug, with a splash of delighted on the side. “No. No, I’m— completely flesh and blood, not a figment of anyone’s imagination.”

“Good to know,” laughs Cale, dropping Adam’s hand. He makes as if to punch Kris in the shoulder playfully, but Adam’s arm is in the way, so he doesn’t. “So I’m guessing you guys enjoyed the play or whatever, then?”

“What?” says Adam.

“Oh, yeah.” Kris nods. “It was pretty good, yeah. Their Lord Goring was excellent.”

This clearly means nothing to Cale, but he nods and says “Cool,” anyway.

“I love Oscar Wilde,” Adam adds, apparently regaining his mental footing. “It would take some really bad acting to ruin his genius.”

“Well, good.” Cale nods at Kris. “He wouldn’t shut up about it for weeks, so I’m glad you guys enjoyed it. Hey, Kris, man, you should bring him on Wednesday.”

“Uh,” says Kris.

Adam looks down at him, one eyebrow raised. “Kris? What’s Wednesday?”

Kris blushes, again, and looks down at his shoes

“Pizza and MarioKart,” says Cale, cheerfully unaware that he’s ruining Kris’s mature image. “We have a tournament every week, and if we don’t have to work the next day we drink a _lot_ of beer — But I guess you wouldn’t be able to do that, huh.”

Adam stiffens again. Kris wants to kick Cale, but that wouldn’t help his case for maturity much at all.

“Okay, I think we should be going now,” Kris says loudly. He glares, because he’s allowed to do that even if he can’t maim his friend since they’re in the grocery store and Adam is watching. “I’ll call you about Wednesday, okay?”

“Sure, great.” Cale lifts his hand in a wave, as Kris drags Adam off. “Hey, man, no more hiding him though! I’m serious, you’ve got to let everyone meet him or they’ll never believe me!”

“I’ll call you,” Kris tosses over his shoulder.

Adam stares at him as they get in line at the nearest open register. Kris squirms. “What?”

“MarioKart tournaments?” says Adam. “Really?

“Shut up,” Kris mumbles.

Surprisingly, Adam does.

—

Adam waits through checking out, crossing the parking lot and loading the groceries in the back of Kris's Mustang, but as they're buckling in he finally says, "You don't have to."

Kris pauses, key in the ignition. "What?"

"Your thing, with your friends," says Adam. "You don't have to take me."

"Oh." Kris watches him for a moment, his expression unreadable. "I know."

Adam knows he shouldn't feel like he's just been slapped in face, given that this is what he was just telling Kris, but it kind of feels that way anyway. He looks away. "Oh. I— all right. Okay. Good."

"Adam." Pulling the key from the ignition and twisting in his seat, Kris sighs. "Hey, Adam. Look at me."

Reluctantly, Adam turns, to find that Kris is reaching over to curl his fingers in the front of Adam's t-shirt. "I know that I don't _have_ to take you," he says, softly, "but I _want_ to. If, I mean, if you want to go. It'll just be a bunch of guys, getting drunk, and—"

"God, shut up," Adam says, and grabs Kris's wrist and yanks him in, kissing him hard.

Kris flails a little and mumbles something into the kiss, so after a second, Adam lets him go so he can speak.

"I'm just saying," insists Kris, eyes a little dark, but smiling. "You've never seen me drink. It might put you off."

As if there’s anything that could do _that_. Adam wasn’t even put off when he was certain that Kris would never, could never, be interested in Adam in a million years (which, obviously, kind of not true, but at the time it had _felt_ true, and not even that had kept him from liking Kris).

"I'll take my chances," says Adam. "But honestly? I doubt it could."

"Just wait," Kris says. With a last reluctant glance at Adam's mouth, he turns back and finally starts the car. "Just you wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be read [on DW](http://gailsauce.dreamwidth.org/81186.html) or [on LJ](http://gailsauce.livejournal.com/81584.html).


End file.
